SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an arrangement of pyroelectric elements, resistors and amplifiers to reduce the noise sources as far as possible, and to provide a sensor element with the highest possible sensitivity to the radiation and the smallest possible noise signal.
This is accomplished by means of a current amplifier, wherein the feedback resistor has such a high resistor value that its noise can be neglected, and including a compensation amplifier that eliminates or reduces the input current noise.